1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an energy absorbing steering column assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guide structure for a collapsible energy absorbing steering column assembly which resists upward and non-axial movement and which transfers non-axial forces imposed on the steering column during collision to the energy absorbing member.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past it has been common to provide various energy absorbing and collapsible steering column assemblies in an effort to reduce injury to a driver during collision. Examples of various steering columns are shown in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,081 to Arnston; U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,106 to Arntson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,988 to Adams, III; U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,720 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,314 to Kopf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,876 to Usui et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,326 to Kopf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,141 to Yamaguchi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,217 to Yamamoto et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,076 to Wierschem.
Due to the forces generated on the steering column by the individual contacting the steering wheel during collision, the steering column tends to move in an upward direction along with moving forward.
There has been a need in the art to provide a guide structure for the steering column which inhibits upward movement of the steering column during collision, which directs movement in an axial direction during collision and which transfers non-axial forces imposed on the steering column to the energy absorbing bracket of a steering column.